


How can you Mend a Broken Heart

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Broken Engagement, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mountains, Rebound Sex, different jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri finds himself lost on a mountain road, wishing he was someplace else, lost, and ready to do something about his broken heart.So when he stumbles on a remote cabin and it's occupant he asks them to help him fix his heart.





	How can you Mend a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 195 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So another day I was unable to write chapter 3 of In line of Sight. I'll have some catching up to do this weekend. But it left me thinking of this story. Do enjoy. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

It had been a bad idea. It had suppose to be a good idea. It had been a good idea. Yuuri's mind is racing in all directions trying not to drive himself off the road. The rain is pouring down making his window really hard to see through. Not that the tears clouding his eyes and fogging his glasses aren't doing a marvelous job at that as well. He's not certain why he's crying, it's not like any amount of tears will ever wash the image out of his mind. The image of his beloved fiance in bed with somebody he had always declared as just a friend. 

A person Yuuri had trusted around them completely, after all, he and Taiki had been together since they were fourteen and fifteen years old. They gotten engaged three years ago, promising to get married the moment Yuuri would have his Graphic Arts Diploma. Taiki had graduated with a minor in Law just the year before, Yuuri had bloody paid for most of that piece of shit's college years. And now he was fucking his so called best friend. How much worse could this bloody impromptu trip even get. 

A loud clonking sound gives Yuuri the answer. Sure his car was a bit old, and not really suited to drive up and down mountain roads to far away cabins. Cabins a stupid engaged Japanese young man had thought he could surprise his fiance in. Well it had been a surprise. First to see Devin's shoes and jacket in the hallway, but then again he hadn't told Taiki every time he and Phichit did something. So Yuuri had simply thought he had wanted to spend the last long weekend before tying the knot with his best friend. No biggie. 

He drops his head on the steering wheel of his very dead car. A car who had stood prominently in front of the cabin, but apparently they had come in through the back door. A car who after years of loyal service - it being the second thing Yuuri had bought after coming to America five years prior, the first had been the ring he had carried with him for two years - had deserted and betrayed him like the man who had said to love him. He lets out his sobs and wails for a good half hour, realizing he has to call for help when it starts to seriously cool down. He takes his jacket from the back seat, zips it on and takes out his phone from the pocket. Only to find it has no network connection. 

Yuuri stares at it in horror. How can he not have a connection? He had been told that the complete east side of the mountain always had perfect connection, as it was privately owned as a holiday resort. Then a thought hits him, he hadn't really been paying attention those first few turns, as he had been way to distraught about what he had heard and seen, he could have easily taken a wrong turn. Which meant he was on the west side of the mountain. 

Realizing this meant he would probably not be found if he stayed in the car, he takes his backpack, packs it with the most important things and gets out. Seems he'll have to walk back to the main road. He drove for less than half an hour, so it wouldn't be such a long walk. And even with this rain his coat was sure to keep him dry. 

Two hours later, wet down to his skin, Yuuri has to admit he is fully, completely, and hopelessly lost. Even if he had wanted to go back to the car, he wouldn't know where he left it. In all honesty Yuuri has no idea where he left the road either. At some point he had slipped of the side - as he hadn't wanted to walk in the middle in case of an oncoming car - and well he hadn't gotten back up so he had just trotted between the trees assuming to find it again at some point. At this point his phones battery is dead too as he'd been using it as a flashlight, whilst trying to distract himself from the situation he was in by listening to some of the songs he had store on his phone. 

Except it had made him feel worse, as apparently Katsuki Yuuri had no other taste then 'Oh me and Taiki'. Even songs he only shared with Phichit felt tainted, as they had joked about plying some of them during the reception. The reception he would have to cancel. All that money, lost. And oh, gods, he would have to call his parents. He could only hope they and the rest of his friends would be able to get a refund on their tickets. If only Taiki would have wanted to get married in Japan but, he had insisted that since they were going to live in America, he had wanted it here. 

Yuuri slips and tumbles off a slope he had not seen. When he stumbles up, feeling the zing of several scrapes, he sees something that looks like a light a short while ahead. Thank heavens, he must have made it back to the east side after all. He starts running. The people their are bound to be able to help him get home right? 

He breaks the trees and stops in his tracks. The small cabin doesn't look anything like the cabin Taiki was staying in. It is far to rustic. When he looks around his eyes spot a small shack like building a few yards from the main building. If he is not mistaken that is an outhouse, a true to life outhouse. His eyes move back to the cabin, this is not some place a high class person would rent. For a moment he thinks about following the path he sees to the left but a sudden sneeze reminds him of just how cold he is.

Knocking at the door is terrifying. Two things keep going through his mind. 'Please let me in and dry off' and 'Please don't be some deranged ax murderer' which is not good for anyone's nerves. The last thing he expected was for a rich voice to snarl at him to fucking leave them alone. Well actually some guy named JJ was told to do that but as the door had no window it was clear the person yelling had not seen who was actually knocking. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not that person. My name is Katsuki Yuuri. My car broke down and I was hoping to be allowed in to dry off and maybe get a lift to the closest town." He wanted to say more but the cough he barked out made him lose his words. 

"I will not be persuaded by some sob story, that tactic won't work on me. I know you work for them, so go back to where you came from. You are not wanted here." 

Those last words were to similar to what Taiki had said before Yuuri had demanded his ring back. The sudden surge of pain makes him wail out against the door. 

"Please, no. Please don't make me go back. He doesn't really want me. He probably never did." Yuuri sinks down to his knees in front of the door and truly lets out his tears. 

Through his sobs he tells the person on the other side how he even doubt they are looking for him. How it had always come from him. What a fool he had been. His head leans against the door and he just closes his eyes, to tired to even bother. He had not realized just how tired he had gotten. 

So when the door opens he all but falls in, opening his eyes to look up to... The most stunning looking human being in the world. The only reason he doesn't continue staring is because he starts sneezing and coughing. 

"Oh hell, you are wet trough the bone are you not?" The Beautiful man looks at him in what appears to be shock. 

Yuuri doesn't fight him when he leans down and pulls him up by the arms. He is guided into the cabin, who seems to be far better kept than the outside would suggest. When slender hands start to swiftly undress him he is startled. But his protests are completely ignored, till he finds himself completely naked wrapped into a blanket sitting on the strangers couch. 

"Let me make you some hot cocoa, and I'm certain I have something in my bathroom to prevent you from getting a real cold." 

The man flies around the place bringing Yuuri some medicine he orders him to take, before moving towards what seems to be a small kitchen. When Yuuri sees the man actually take a pan to heat up milk he tries to tell him not to bother, that he is fine. The words do not come out. So instead he asks the man if he can charge his phone, as he really needs to make some calls very soon and his battery is dead. When the man just walks over to take his phone and his charger cord and walks to a desk he is surprised to see the man come back with another phone.

"You can use mine. I have a good package deal. And it is best people know you are safe, else they will worry." 

Yuuri just stares at the phone. "I can't take that. My best friend lives in America, but my parents are in Japan and that would cost way to much." 

The man just shakes his head. "My family all live in Russia, My best friend resides in Switzerland, and the best friends my cousins usually hang with are Italian and from Kazachstan. I have the whole globe covered, just in case. So really it is good." 

Realizing the man isn't backing down on his offer he takes the phone. "Ah, thank you... uh..." The man blinks.

"Victor, my name is Victor. Although only the people from work call me that, everyone else calls me Vitya." The man actually winks at him before having to run back into the kitchen to prevent the milk from boiling over. 

Dialing Phichit's number is easy. He memorized it, in case he'd ever needed to dial it when drunk. And the conversation is fairly short as he got voicemail, apparently Phichit was calling somebody, so he left a message. All he told him was to call everything off and to send out the dogs. It was the code phrase they one drunken evening had agreed upon Yuuri should use if Taiki did anything unforgiving to make Yuuri not want to marry him. Now that conversation just felt like deep down he had known. 

His parents are a harder call to make, one he cuts off several times before he finally pushes the make a call button. Victor comes out of the Kitchen with a big cup of hot cocoa, topped with whipped cream and some powdered chocolate. Yuuri gives him a feeble smile before he turns his attention to the phone hearing his mother picking up. 

_"Moshi Moshi mother. I'm... I'm so sorry. I messed up mom. Taiki... well he was not right for me. There is not going to be a wedding. I'm so sorry. I know you had been looking forward to it."_

His mother interrupts him, telling him only his happiness is what matters and if that is not with Taiki, then she has full confident he will find somebody else for it. This makes Yuuri choke on his sobs and utter more apologies, apologizing for the expenses they made and the trouble he caused them. And while his mother utters soothing words in his ear he feels a strong hand rub soothing circles on his back. When he looks up he finds Victor squatting in front of him, a caring look on his face, making warmth pool in Yuuri's chest. So when Victor makes a movement with his hand as to ask if Yuuri wants to put his head on his shoulder he doesn't hesitate and snuggles against the other man's throat. 

Victor wraps his arms around him holding him tight. Giving him the comfort he had been craving so dearly. Talking to his mother becomes so much more easier this way, and he soon finds himself just talking about mundane, every day things. He let's out a massive yawn and nearly drops the phone, before he remembers that this was not his and he just spend nearly an hour calling with japan. He even comes to the startled shock that Victor had moved them so that he was sit/lying on his lap, while Victor had moved into the corner of the couch. Not just that, but considering the lingering taste on his tongue, he must have finished his hot cocoa as well. 

He tells his mother farewell and hangs up. He turns to put the phone on the table, making the blanket slip off of him, reminding him that he is quite definitely naked in the arms of a strange man, even if the man appeared to be asleep. Instead of feeling flustered though Yuuri feels a sudden need bubble up. He wanted to lose his virginity to this man. Taiki had convinced Yuuri that as they had known each other for so long, it would be the most logical thing to do for them was to stay pure till they were officially tied together. Well Yuuri had seen just how devoted Taiki had been to that promise. 

He softly touches Victor's jaw, as to not startle him awake, the touch though results in Victor's eyes popping open, making Yuuri stare in to the amazing blue that were his irises. The eyes focuses on his almost instantly. Yuuri sees a want in them, that is just as quickly pushed away. 

"The call went good, ja." Yuuri nods, his hand still on Victor's jaw. His eyes look at the man's lips before going back to those blue eyes. This time the heat is fully there. "We should not. You sounded heart broken. This can not be right." Yuuri knows he is right, that he shouldn't. So he leans forward and softly ghosts his lips over Victor's. 

The man though cups his neck and quickly deepens the kiss, making it deeper than anything he had ever experienced. Just how much had he been denied being loyal to his fiance? Time to find out. Yuuri lets his tongue get captured and even nips at Victor's bottom lip a few times. That is till Victor pulls back. 

"I need to know Yuuri. Is this what you really want. Can you live with yourself if this continues." The fact that Victor really is looking out for Yuuri's well being, truly trying to keep his raw desire under wraps makes Yuuri take the final step. 

"I need this. I want this. I know that after this I can never go back, and I don't ever want to go back. If you want me, I am yours to have." 

Victor doesn't need any more from Yuuri as he scoops him up while stepping from the couch and quickly walks them over into the bedroom. The reverent way he puts Yuuri down on the bed, makes the younger man breath out shakily. The man is too beautiful as it is and have him treat Yuuri as something precious just makes it all seem so surreal. And when Victor starts to undress himself it is more than Yuuri can handle. His mouth runs dry and he starts to shake all over. 

Victor is sitting next to him in seconds. Holding his hand, telling him he doesn't need to continue this if he has any second thoughts. That Victor understands and will honor a no or a stop at any time. Yuuri puts his other hand over his cheek rubbing his thumb over Victors lip. 

"Kiss me. Kiss me please. Prove that you are real. My mind thinks you are too pretty to be real." Victor chuckles and after telling Yuuri it is his pleasure he kisses him softly. 

Yuuri sighs into the kiss, letting his hands wander over the exposed skin, pulling Victor closer and over him on the bed. It is Yuuri that undoes Victor's pants, Yuuri's hands that slip under the underpants he is wearing and it is Yuuri that pushes it down to make Victor's cock fall heavily against his own. It is also Yuuri that surprises Victor by pulling up his legs and using his toes to pull the pants all the way down to Victor's ankles. He then wraps his legs around Victor's waist pulling the man's groin flush against his. 

"Oh, Vitya. You feel so good. Please make me feel good." 

While their lips ravish each other their cocks are rutted against each other causing Yuuri to pant out Victor's name. And only his. The release makes him shiver all over. When Victor moves away a bit he lets out a whimper, and tries to pull him closer. Victor's hands slip in his and pushes them down over his head. He quickly kisses Yuuri. 

To Yuuri's surprise he then leans over a bit and opens the bedside cabinet drawer making Yuuri realize his hands are still up but nobody is holding them there but him. He wants to take them down till he sees the bottle in Victor's hands and the condoms. Suddenly making it way to real. He lets out a shaky sigh. His eyes meet Victor filled with nerves.

"As I said. It is up to you. Any time you want to quit just tell me to stop and I will." Yuuri nods that he understands.

He then drops his legs apart making room for Victor to continue. Victor smiles. "Don't worry, I will make every memory go away from your body. I will take the best of care of you." 

Yuuri decides not to correct Victor, instead he leans back and lets somebody else work him open for once. When Victor's first slicked up finger slips past the rim his hips stutter. 

"Oh," Yuuri's eyes go big "this feels so different. Your fingers. They are so slender. Ah." 

Victor clearly enjoys Yuuri to be a bit more vocal and he gives in. Letting out all the moans and pleads he would have had to muffle at home or back in his parents place. 

By the time Victor is done with the third finger and finds his prostate Yuuri has no issue with actually screaming the man's name from the top of his voice. The continued pressure makes him plead. "Please, Vitya please. I need it, I need you. Please." So when Victor pulls out he swears at the man to take responsibility and get the fuck back inside.

The man takes a condom and shows it to Yuuri. He makes it a complete display of slowly opening the wrapper, showing Yuuri the condom before rolling it down over his cock excruciatingly slowly. Something Yuuri tells him. Victor responds by leaning over and steal his lips while he lines up. He breaks the kiss to ask Yuuri one last time if he is certain. When Yuuri nods, he pushes his head in. This makes Yuuri realize that no amount of fingers or toys could prepare one for the real deal. Victor catches the noise he made. 

"Yuuri please tell me this is not your first time. You said you wanted to forget this other man." Yuuri wraps his legs around Victor's waist and his arms around his shoulders burying his face in the man's neck. 

"He had made me promise to stay pure to our wedding night. Said it would be our gift to one another. He never meant for himself to keep it though. You deserve this more than he ever did. Please. Please. Don't reject me. Please." Yuuri hears the higher pitch in his voice. He won't live being rejected now. 

Victor surprises Yuuri by wrapping his arms around the man and rolling them over making Yuuri sit on him. Victor's hands slowly caress him. 

"I will never reject you. Never. But I don't wish to hurt you so let's do it like this. In this position you can control exactly how deep you take me." 

Realizing that he is not rejected makes Yuuri lean over and kiss Victor. While they kiss Yuuri slowly rolls his hips and slips ever slowly down Victor's cock. That is till he hits a point inside that is less agreeable. He pulls himself up a bit, biting his lip, he gives Victor a look before slamming himself past that point. 

The other mans arms are around him instantly. He had not realized the impact this could have as his body is rolling through his first cock induced orgasm. Hot tears streak his face, he is enjoying the feeling and mourning the loss of his past. He cups Victor's face and kisses him frantically, trying to find a good rhythm. When he fails to get one that feels good, he begs Victor to take control. To please show him how it should feel. 

Cool sheets and a sturdy mattress in his back makes it so much more enjoyable. Something he is more than willing to tell Victor. Plus Victor finds the right rhythm easily, hitting that spot inside over and over and over. Till there is no more left of the world than their bodies combined in this bed. 

Morning brings a dull pain to Yuuri's lower back and rear, that makes him hiss out a moan. The complete feeling of saturation though makes him giggle. And when Victor walks in with two cups of tea he feels like this is how a first time should be. Victor smiles at him and then asks him if it makes it a bad time to tell him there had been a snow blizzard while they had been at it, and well, they are snowed in for at least two days. Yuuri tackles him in a searing kiss the moment the cups of tea are on the nightstand. 

If you think all they did was spend time in bed rumping around you'd be wrong. A lot of their time is spend there, but some is spend with Victor reading Yuuri bits and pieces of his new book. And with Yuuri showing Victor his graduation project. They even decide to start working on a project together. 

In the end the snowplow can't reach Victor's cabin for almost five whole days. But by then Yuuri has figured out that the feelings he ha for Victor already run deeper than any he ever had for his ex. And when the man says he would gladly meet Yuuri's family in Japan, he feels that him, finding his ex, having sex with his former roommate/best friend is the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
